iluvgirlswithglasses: a love story
by tm7erik
Summary: Konata Izumi was an ordinary 17-year old girl, some would say she was in love with her tsundre friend, Kagami Hirragi, but could they had her confused for a certain magnekko all along? Find out in this romantic comedy story!
1. Prologue/Introduction

Konata Izumi was an ordinary 11th grader at Ryoō High School. Most of the girls there had interests in video games, but this short-sized, blue-haired girl's life was FILLED with them, and that's what made some boys avoid her.

She wasn't weird, not at all. In fact, she had two best friends. Kagami, a 16-year old shrine maiden, who didn't mess around all too much and took school seriously. On the other hand Tsukasa, her young twin sister, was very naive and a bit too nice.. If you were too ask her for anything, she'd go all out of her way to do it for you!

Then there was Miyuki, the pink-haired beauty who was also one of Konata's best friend, but secretly to Konata, she was a love interest. She was everything Konata ever wanted from a man, but in an innocent girl's body! She was 16 also, which wasn't too much of a big deal since Konata was only a year older.

Either way, Konata held her breath for Miyuki almost everyday. Some even say Miyuki felt the same as everyday, Konata would always feel inside of her shirt for her breast size. If that isn't young love, then I don't know WHAT is!

 **Anyways, stay tuned to "iluvgirlswithglasses", a love story, right here! Trust me, it'll be great and everything a Konata X Miyuki fan would beg for!**


	2. Playtime's Over, Konata

**The year is 2018 and the girls are in their third year of High School.**

"You guys wanna see it?" asked Konata to her two best friends. "I would, but it would get taken away and knowing you, you'd be devastated and probably jump off a bridge or something.." answered Kagami. "You know me so well, my waifu!" said Konata rubbing Kagami's shoulders. "But not too well to know that I'm not reading this giant book about wizards in this classroom!"

The blue-haired otaku pulled out a system with a screen in the middle of two red and blue controllers. "I present the new Nintendo Switch!" exclaimed Konata. Kagami and her shy sister, Tsukasa examined the system. Tsukasa touched the Switch and expected a bite. "Video games don't bite, Hirragi-san!" Konata informed her. "I... knew that." replied Tsukasa. The three friends later heard a cheerful "ohiyo!"

There was Miyuki in all of her beauty. Her glasses, pink hair and slightly humongous breasts. Konata's mouth had dropped to her heart's content as she walk towards her. "uhh Hey Miyuki-san!" she replied. "Hi Kona-chan." Miyuki replied in her normal happy attitude.

Miyuki Takara was the type of girl who'd never be angry at anyone. She never held any grudges to anyone aside from bullies or anything that's against her priorities. Konata knew she had something in store from the magnekko.

"What's that you got there?" Miyuki asked as she pointed at the Switch. "It's a Nintendo Switch, the newest console around!" Konata replied with a bit of a stutter. Kagami noticed the stutter and whispered to her twin.

"I think she's trying to impress Miyuki-san!" Kagami whispered to Tsukasa. "She's just trying to whisper, Onee-chan." the innocent twin replied. "She doesn't want it to be taken away, ya know." Kagami turned red, "Yeah, whatever." she said as she turned her head.

Nanyako, the girls' sensei, was filling some papers until she heard the sound of a coin. "Someone is playing Super * Odyssey!" she exclaimed. The whole class turned over and looked at Konata. The blue-haired girl started to sweat as she hid the Switch behind her back.

All of a sudden, Miyuki raised her hand. Konata and the shrine maidens looked awkwardly at their friend. "It was my phone, Sensei." she said. "My notification went off." Nanyako shook her head in disappointment.

"Takara-san, I'd expect something like this from Izumi, but not you." she told Miyuki. Nanyako got ahold of Miyuki's cellphone and put it in her drawer. "You'll have to get it for 15 yen or wait until the end of the Golden Week. I'm also afraid that school rules says I have to give you detention too." Miyuki looked down as if she was going to cry.

"yes, Sensei." answered Miyuki as Nanyako walked back to her desk. Konata was left in awe at what happened. "Y-You didn't have to do that, Miyuki-san." she said. "Oh, it was nothing Kona-chan! I was just being a friend and helping out!" replied Miyuki. Konata walked over to Miyuki and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you, Miyuki-san. You're always there for me." Konata said as she held onto her. "Again, it was nothing!" Miyuki said rustling Konata's hair. "So, detention huh?" asked the blue-haired otaku. "I have it too." Miyuki looked at Konata and smiled. "At least I'll have you for company." she said as the school bell rung.

"You ready for detention?" Konata asked. "Yeah, let's go." replied Miyuki and she held Konata's hand and walked to the detention classroom. Konata became very red in th the face and snickered as Miyuki looked at her.

"Kona-chan, you alright?"

 ** _Ok that's the end of Chapter 1, I really love how it came out. It honestly felt like an actual LS episode._**


End file.
